réalité ou malediction
by wangie
Summary: rêve,réalité ou malédiction Emma Swan s'attendait a tout en pénétrant dans l'underworld sauf a ça. os qui peut devenir une fic prend suite a l'episode 11 saison 5. rien ne m'appartient swanqueen


**un os qui pourrai se transformer en ff c'est comme ca qu'on dit enfin pour l'instant cela reste comme sa je finis la premiere d abord j ai tellement d'idées sur se couple que je crois que mon cerveau va exploser toujours les fautes et tournures de phrases et la description c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé je suis désolé je suis vraiment une file qui est désolé pour tout lol enfin cela se situe après l' épisode 11 de la saison 6 ou nos héros penetrent dans l'underworld. swanqueen bien sur.**

 **rien ne m'appartient ni personnages ou autres voila merci a ceux qui vont lire. s'il vous plait pas trop dur il y as bien longtemps que j'ais quitté les bancs de l'ecole.**

Emma swan s étira longuement avec la sensation de n' avoir depuis longtemps passer une si agréable nuit mais cette sensation fut de courte durée dès qu' elle ouvrit les yeux elle sentit au plus profond d elle que ce n était pas sa chambre elle secoua sa tête comme si cela pouvait l aider a comprendre ou elle se trouvait mais impossible ou était elle ? chez qui ? comment ? elle était en direction de l'underworld avec ses compagnons et elle se retrouvée ici. comment était ce possible ? était ce sa l'underworld ? ou était les autres ? avait elle était la seule a pouvoir franchir ce passage ? tout était confus dans sa tête ne s' apercevant même pas que gold se tenais debout devant elle.

 _ **« nous avons un problème mis swan ! »**_ intervenu gold

Emma en sursaut et remontant automatiquement les draps sur elle.

 _ **« mais vous été fou gold ? vous m avait fait peur … puis comment sa un problème ? »**_

 _ **« et bien j était en route avec vous pour l underworld et je me suis retrouver dans mon lit près de belle apparemment j ai du manqué quelque épisode. »**_ maugréa gold. « _**Non que de ne pas me rappeler de votre sauvetage crochet me réjouisse je n aime pas avoir des comment dire trous de mémoires. »**_

Emma tout bas. _ **« vous aussi ? »**_

Gold intriguer. « _**vous ne vous souvenait pas non plus ? »**_

 _ **« je ne me souvient de rien je ne sais même pas ou je me trouves. »**_

Gold d un ton narquois et son sourire malin dit : « _**ça très chère je peut vous aider sur se sujet même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes ici chez Regina »**_

 _ **« reginaaa »**_ coupa Emma. « _**mais qu est je peut bien faire chez elle ? »**_

Gold prit un petit bout de papier sur la table et sourit de nouveau.

 _ **« il semblerait que vous et l evil queen est passées une bonne soirée »**_

 _ **« quoi ? »**_ dit Emma en prenant le papier des main de gold et se mit a lire tout haut :

 _« encore une belle nuit avec toi ton café est prêt ne soit pas en retard miss swan. Regina »_

 _ **« les bras m en tombe je ne comprend plus rien ! »**_

Gold prit l air sérieux lui dit :

 _ **« une chose est sure beaucoup de jours se sont passer entre l entrée dans l underworld et notre réveil ici »**_

 _ **« que voulais vous dire ? combien ? »**_

 _ **« et bien heureusement je suis un peu plus matinal que vous miss swan disons que j ai fait le tour de la ville j ai vu vos parent Regina robin et compagnie et mis a part nous tout le monde semble vivre une vie normale ainsi que henry il partait pour l école comme si de rien était je pense que nous avons manquer trois mois de notre vie enfin cette vie »**_

 _ **«comment sa trois moi ? comment pouvait vous en êtes sur ? »**_

Gold ne put s empêcher de sourire mais cette fois ci c était différent un sourire heureux presque apaiser des douleur du passé même Emma l avait remarqué.

 _ **« et bien ! quand je me suis réveiller au près de belle j ai vu qu elle était enceinte et j ai vu que nous avions rendez vous pour le troisième mois aussi simple que cela swan »**_

 _ **« belle enceinte »**_ Emma ne savait pas quoi dire trop d information pour ce dur réveil elle se contenta de lui sourire en guise de félicitation.

 _ **« gold j ai disons besoin d un moment de détente je vais me préparé et vous rejoindre un peu plus tard a la boutique »**_

Oui Emma avait vraiment besoin de reprendre ses esprit. « _**bien »**_ fit gold en ce dissipant dans un nuage de fumée. Emma resta assise un moment en se demandant dans qu elle malédiction elle était encore tombée.

Emma décider de ce lever, rester dans son lit n allait pas arranger les choses elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva . « _bon je vais commencer par me laver et m habiller heu ou et la salle de bain ? ou sont mes affaires ? ça commence bien si je_ _ne sait ou sont les chose ». Emma_ commença a fouiller un peu partout quand son téléphone se mit a sonner elle le pris et décrocha. « _**Allô »**_

 _ **« Emma c est David dit**_ _**moi tu n est pas un peu en retard se matin ? »**_

 _ **« David heu je me sent pas bien**_ _**ce matin dessolé je doit te laisser. ».**_

Elle raccrocha presque soulager. « _unE chose a la fois »._ se dit elle. Elle continua a pénétré dans dans l intimité de madame le maire leurs relations avaient évolués il faut l avouer mais la, penser que ces deux étaient intime ne put que faire sourire Emma légèrement elle se demander comment Regina réagirait s il n y avait pas cette malédiction Emma le savait. « _je vous préviens miss swan ne TOUCHEZ a rien »._ Elle ouvrit le dressing de la belle reine et vu qu il avait d un coté les affaires de Regina et de l autre ses affaires impeccablement bien rangées il faut avoué qu elle était une maîtresse de maison bien organiser Emma prit ses affaires et fouilla dans des tiroirs et rougit au vue des sous vêtements de la mairesse _ **.ça !**_ s exclama Emma _**ce n est pas a**_ _**moi !**_ un rouge envahit ses joues elle ouvrit le deuxième et vit ses effets personnels et pris culotte et soutif et alla dans la salle de bain, qui soit dit en passant la blonde trouver a son goût, Regina as peut un mauvais caractère mais elle ne manque pas de goût.

Emma était prête et descendit en direction de la cuisine le café était près comme Regina lui avait mis sur le mot mais la brune avait aussi sortit une tasse et des viennoiserie Emma sourit légèrement et se surprit a aimer les attentions de Regina Une fois son café terminait elle décida de continuer sa visite l idée de pénétré dans la vie de Regina l amuser bien toute les pièce y passait et plus elle découvrait plus elle adorer sa comme si elle était seule dans la ville et qu elle pouvait faire se qu elle veut. Tout as coup elle entra dans le bureau de Regina et fouilla un peu partout et en fouillant elle tomba sur un journal intime _(non)_ se dit Emma **« _je ne vais pas faire sa quand même » hésitante_ _« après tout se n est pas pour l espionner je ne lis que les trois dernier mois que je ne me rappelle pas._ _bon je lis juste se qui concerne l underworld »._**

Emma cherche et cherche encore en lisant mais ne trouve rien sur l underworld et elle tourne tourne tourne et encore encore au moment ou elle tombe sur une page intéressante elle commence a lire.

 _« enfin nous sommes revenue de cet endroit plus jamais je n y retournerait nous avons mes compagnons de voyage et moi de comme un accord de ne plus jamais en parler, capitaine eye-liner était sain et sauf_ _ **oufff ! soupira Emma**_ j _e suis contente pour Emma elle le mérite tout de même il faut dire que c est pour me sauver a moi qu elle a faillit le perdre cependant je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle peut s être enticher de ce pirate enfin «_ _ **Regina toujours aussi douce »**_ _nous commencions a nous remettre a nos tache respective et je vois que Emma n éprouve aucune difficulté a continuer ses mauvaise habitudes je doit avouer que ses retards multiples aux réunions et son manque d organisation m exaspére au plus haut point et dire que c est elle notre sauveuse_ _**« encore un compliment »**_ **sourit Emma** _tout semble reprendre pour le mieux henry est heureux entre Emma et moi nous feront le mieux pour que henry aille chez l une ou l autre quand il le désire j accepte enfin Emma dans sa vie et dans la mienne ._

 _Aujourd'hui miss swan est venue me voir sans rendez vous bien sur en prétendant un problème grave, comme elle exagère je me suis méfier sur l ampleur des dégât, une coupure de courant n est pas non plus une malédiction, elle m as amener au limite de la ville et la a ma grande surprise une grande barrière d arbre de ronce entouré toute la ville se qui avait provoqué la panne de courant. robin hook et charmant sont partit explorer les environs henry Emma et moi somment retourner en ville, henry est parti avec belle a la bibliothèque essayer de trouver se qui nous attendait encore et Emma et moi somment aller nous occuper de la coupure de courant. je lui expliqua minutieusement et lentement se qu il fallait faire pendant que moi je m occupé du générateur j entendais Emma geindre oui votre mageste en aparté se qui m amusait au plus haut point je doit dire **« j en était sure »** il faut avouer qu elle était encore plus belle énerve ou en colère _**Emma rougit bizarrement a ce passage.** _puis a moment je ne sais comment l expliquer a l heure ou j écrit je n en revient toujours pas Emma est arrivait vers moi en colère car elle ne comprenait rien en prétextent que j était sans doute responsable de ça nous avons commencer a nous crier dessus et puis d un coup je n arrive toujours pas a croire que j écrit ça nous nous somment embrassées **« hein ? non !** **je devrait pas lire »**_ **. mais la blonde ne pu s'empêcher de continuer.** _moi Regina mills fessant du bouche a bouche a la sauveuse, le pire s est que j aimer tellement cela, et a première vues elle aussi impossible de nous arrêter si henry n' était pas intervenu en nous appelant dieu seul sait jusqu'ou nous serions allé._

 _Comment se petit imbécile a pus faire une chose pareil non franchement ! pas de doute c'est un charming mais comment as-t-il pu me faire sa a moi sa mère ni moi ni Emma n aurions pu imager qu'il lance se sort monsieur je fait la morale que la magie n est pas bien ! nous met moi et Emma dedans jusqu'au cou, monsieur s'est dit qu'en utilisant se soir cela nous permettrai sa mère et moi d'être totalement sur que le pirate et robin soit nos truelove malheureusement se sort a visiblement raté car cela ne fonctionne pas et bien-sur la sauveuse et moi sommes attirées comme deux chattes en chaleur prête a faire sa n'importe ou mais mon dieu le plus invraisemblable le plus inconcevable c'est qu'il nous as surpris heureusement juste un baiser et maintenant il s est mis dans la tête que sa mère et moi sommes le truelove et monsieur nous dit juste de l'accepter qu'on ne peu pas changer le destin que tout se qui étais arrivée était pour que moi et Emma soyons ensemble un vrai charmant dans l'ames._

 **Quoi ? non Regina non.** Emma tourne les pages rien plus rien. Elle fouille dans tout le bureau mais apparemment la reine n avait plus de journal intime. Emma prit une grand inspiration comment savoir la suite ? **_« vu que je suis chez elle dans son lit dans sa maison et qu'elle me prépare le petit dej, on est ensemble, haha ! moi et l'evil queen ! il faut que je trouve une solution déjà c'est une malédiction de mauvais goût ça c'est certain madame le maire et moi non mais franchement, gold, je vais voir gold ouais »._**

Emma envoya un message a gold pour lui donner rendez-vous a son magasin, message auquel il répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour déjà y être Emma se dit qu'il valait mieux utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'y rendre et dans un nuage de fumée blanche se trouva dans la boutique de gold.

 _ **« Mademoiselle swan ! Vous ici quel bon vent vous amène ? Moi qui aurait cru que vous seriez au bras de votre reine a roucouler comme deux tourterelles après tout madame le maire et vous êtes le « truelove ».**_ gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement le regard fourbe.

« **_Ah!ah!ah ! Gold très très drôle Bon gold apparemment vous en savait plus que moi alors je vous en prie, éclairé moi de votre savoir. »_**

Gold sourit de plus belle plus malicieux que jamais.« _**et bien ! très chère c'est simple comme bonjour, il était une fois un jeune garçon qui désespéré de voir ses deux mamans toujours se battre pour ne pas perdre leurs truelove car il était persuadé que robin et Kyllian étaient la fin heureuse des deux femmes , il décida de jeter un sort qui permettrais au deux femmes de ne plus jamais être séparé de leur grand amour malheureusement se qu'il ne savait pas cet que la magie est imprévisible et par malchance pour ses mères le sort s'est retourné contre elles non pas qu'il est erreur se sort unis effectivement se qui sont fais l'un pour l'autre « le truelove » et disons qu'il y as quelque effet a se sort l'un étant un appétit humm sexuel et l'autre que la ville fut encerclé et le seul moyen de se défaire de se sort est que les personne pour qui le sort a était jeté et d'accepté leurs sentiments l'une envers l'autre. Henry as tout fait pour vous le faire accepter connaissant tout deux sa ténacité et au vu de votre situation je peux vous affirmer qu'il y est arriver une fois leurs amour avoué le sort se leva et les deux femmes vécurent heureuse jusqu'au jour ou l'une d'entre perdit la mémoire. »**_

Gold satisfait de sa tirade regarda la blonde dans un sourire de fierté quand t-as Emma et bien rien en effet le vide un bug c'était créé dans son cerveau.

 _ **« Mademoiselle swan ? aurai-je réussi a clouer le bec a la sauveuse ? »**_

 _ **« Gold je croit que j'ai besoin d'un verre, la, je me sent pas au top. On est bien d'accord que tous ceci est faux ?on est encore sous le coup d'une malédiction ? Enfin ça peut pas être vrai ?! »**_

 _ **« Et bien très chère je doute fort que nous soyons sous l'emprise d'une malédiction ou alors nous l'avons créé ma... »**_

 _ **« ouais gold c'est ça on l'as créé logique non surrement pour sauver Killian ? »**_

 _ **« Haha mademoiselle swan et qui aurions-nous sacrifié ? Et surtout je ne crée pas de malédiction dont je n'est aucun souvenir ma chère et encore moins pour sauver ce pirate »**_

 _ **« alors qui ? Bon sang ! »**_

 _ **« personne je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une malédiction je pense que s'est volontaire ! »**_

 _ **« Comment ça vous voulez dire qu'on nous as fait boire une potion d'oublie ou un truc dans genre mais pourquoi qu'as nous deux ? »**_

 _ **« Ça c'est a nous de le découvrir très chère mais pour l'instant je propose qu'on agisse le plus normalement possible et surtout ne rien dire a personne on ne sait jamais le dire a quelqu'un pourrait le mettre en danger et sa ne ne le voulons pas n'est-ce pas ? »**_

 _ **« Facile a dire pour vous ! ».**_ et la Emma réalisait faire semblant. « **_OHH non,OHH NON la gold si vous croyais que je vais faire semblant d'être avec …. OHH non non non »_** gold ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

 _ **« mais mademoiselle swan ne n'avons pas d'autre choix je vous assure il en y vas de la sécurité de votre famille de votre fils. »**_

La gold avait viser en plein milieu il avait « the argument » henry Emma abdiqua. Elle était cependant rouge de colère « _**VOUSSS …... vous n'êtes qu'un serpent arggg. »**_ Et cet ainsi qu'Emma disparu dans un nuage de fumée vers sa nouvelle demeure le manoir mills en laissant un gold tout sourire .

 _ **0000swanqueen0000**_


End file.
